Home
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Ok... It's a songfic, using "The Distance." It has Takari, Hints of Sorato, and Mimato, and w/e else u want to take as hints. It's about Tk moving to New York, and Kari missing him, It's really odd! Hehe. Just R&R!


Danielle: Alrighty then~ This story is a Takari…. For one) Tk, and two) fora friend of mine who just loves the couple. It's just scary…. 

Tk: I get my story, I get my story!

Danielle: Have you seen Ronnie? She was here while I was reviewing stories, and just like vanished.

Tk: Idk!

Danielle: Thanks Tk, you're a great big help.

Tk: Awww! Thanks Danielle.

Danielle: Oh Dear! Ok w/e. Anyway I don't own Digimon, or 'The Distance' by Evan and Jaron. I own the plot. Think of the song as just scene breaks. OK? Cause I don't really know how well they {the story and song} go together. Ok On wit the Story!!! Ps: I don't know if I am dedicating this to anyone…

Tk: And ACTION! {Hears loud sigh in back round}

~

The sky has lost its color  
The sun has turned to grey  
At least that's how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away  
I crawl up in the corner  
To watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to  
The time you're coming back

~

Kari walked across the long hall to room C-34. She walked solemnly holding her geo book in her right hand. As she grew closer to the door, her body tensed up, and her heart raced. Tk had asked her to meet him; he had something really important to tell her. Kari had thought about all the different possibilities that might have been. But the one that stuck in her mind was, love. It was stupid. Tk and her had been best friends forever almost. And she had grown feelings for him. Not the 'we're friends, I love you' kind of feelings, but the 'we've been friends for a while now, and I want to go a step further' feelings. And she only hoped that Tk felt a little bit of the same things toward her.

Kari turned the handle gently and looked into the dark room. Her eyes landed on a tall boy standing by the windows looking down at the schoolyard. His one hand was in his pocket, while the other rested on the windowsill. Kari walked in and lightly closed the door. She went up to him and placed the book on the shelf. Tk looked up tears welled in his eyes. Kari's eyes opened wider, she had never seen Tk cry so silently before. It scared her.

"Tk?" She whispered.

"I am sorry Kari. Give me a second." Tk turned around and began wiping his eyes, and regaining his composure. He turned back around and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Kari said looking at his downcast head.

"I… I…" Tk stuttered as he looked at the floor and rubbed his hands together.

"You can tell me…" Kari said putting a hand on his shoulder and giving a sad smile.

"I am… moving." He said looking up, the tears coming back to his eyes. Kari stepped back. Her eyes were hurt and confused.

"Wha…What?" She said trying to keep from crying.

"My mom got offered a job in New York. She had to take it." Tk said looking straight into her eyes. Kari began crying. Tk brought her into a hug. "Please don't cry… I am so sorry Kari…" Tk tried to comfort his friend but his own tears gave in. And they cried together for a little bit in the darken room.

"Do you have to go? What about Matt, and your dad?" Kari said, trying to calm herself.

"I have to go Kari. My mom has full custody of me until I am eighteen. And think about New York. All the things I'll see, all the new people I'll meet. I'll see Mimi again…" Tk said walking to the front of the classroom.

"So you want to leave?" Kari said looking out the window.

"No, Of course I don't want to leave! Why would I want to leave, the group, school, Matt, my Dad, You?!" Tk said coming up to Kari again. Kari looked up at him, and turned back to the window.

"Well it sounds as if you want to." Kari said simply. Tk dropped his head.

"I am sorry Kari… I have to go." Tk said and gave Kari a kiss on the cheek. "I am not leaving for another two weeks. I'll see you tomorrow." Tk grabbed his book bag and walked out of the classroom.

Kari watched as he left and then sat in one of the desk. She put down her head and cried softly. 

~

I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time   
Until I next see you smile

~

Sora, Tai, Davis, and Ken were at the soccer field. Sora and Tai were teasing the younger boys, about how well they could play soccer. Davis and Ken were losing, a million to one. Both boys dripped with sweat and were gasping for air.

"Please… No… more!" Davis said falling to his knees. Ken was bending down about four feet from Davis trying to breathe.

"Oh what wimps…" Sora said panting lightly, very little sweat on her. And Tai just laughed, breathing a bit haggard, kicking the ball from him to Sora.

"It's been three hours… non –stop!" Ken said looking at the two. Sora and Tai just laughed.

"Say it!" Tai shouted.

"No." Davis tried to argue.

"Say it and you get water." Sora said pulling out a large bottle of water from her sports bag. Davis, and Ken's jaw dropped.

"Davis say it!" Ken said eyeing the water as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw.

"You." Davis countered.

"No, you challenge them. You say it!"

"Uh…" Davis said glaring at Ken. Then he looked to the older kids. "Fine. Sora and Tai are thebestsoccerplayersever… Now give me that water!" 

"Wait what was that, Didn't catch the last part." Sora said holding her ear and moving inwards toward Davis.

"You're the best soccer player ever! Ok?!"

"Yeah." Tai said throwing them the bottle. Ken grabbed the bottle and gulped down at least half of it. He threw it at Davis who polished it off.

"Dorks!" Sora said taking out her red towel and lightly wiping the sweat from her face. Tai was still playing around with the soccer ball, bumping it up with his head.

"Defiantly!" Tai said as the ball dropped to his awaiting hands. Sora began laughing, Tai quickly joined in. Ken and Davis were lying on the grass ignoring the annoying laughter a few feet from them.

Davis sat up painfully, and gave out a small groan. He looked to the path that led through the park and saw Kari walking with her head down. 

"KARI!" Davis shouted waving his hands. Sora, Tai, and Ken turned in the direction and smiled as Kari looked up. She gave a small wave and continued on her way.

"Why isn't she coming over?" Ken said aloud.

"Maybe she had a lot of homework." Sora said watching her friend walk along, with her head down.

"She's only carrying one book." Ken argued. Also sitting up.

"I'll go catch up to her." Tai said grabbing his stuff running off the field. "See you all tomorrow." Tai waved. The rest of the group waved back and began packing themselves.

~

I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed   
That with every breath I take  
I'm calling your name  
But I can't take the distance

~

Tai walked into the quiet apartment, and dropped all his stuff to the left of the door. He took off his sneakers and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He then checked the living room, office, and his parent's room for Kari. He came to her white painted door, and knocked lightly. There were no sounds coming from the room, so he knocked a little harder. There was a muffled call, but to low for him to hear. He tried the knob, only to find it locked.

"Kari?" He called against the door. Another muffled sound, still too low.

"Kari open the door now!" Tai said loud and clear. There was a lot of shuffling and then the door opened gently. Tai pushed it fully opened. He walked in to see the floor dirty with books and magazines. The phone was thrown next to a stuffed bunny rabbit, the desk was covered in folded and unfolded laundry, and her bed wasn't made with more clothes thrown on it. "Jesus! Your room is dirtier then mine!"

"If you came in here to say that, then get out! I don't really want to be bothered." Kari said from her window panel. She sat on it with her knees drawn to her chest and her head rested on them so she could see out the window.

"Why?" Tai asked sitting on the other end of the panel looking at her.

"Because Tk is moving with his mom to New York." Kari whispered, trying not to cry again.

"Oh Kari… I am so sorry." Tai said putting his hand on her knee. She looked up to her brother and so his sad face.

"Yeah I am too." She said looking out the window again. "I just want to be left alone, so can you…?"

"Yeah no problem." Tai said and got up and walked to the door. "Want anything?" 

"No…" She whispered before sobs gently shook her. Tai nodded and walked out the door.

Tai went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. His fingers moved over the numbers swiftly, and soon a sharp ring was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered.

"Matt?" Tai asked.

"Yo Tai! What's up?"

"Did you know Tk is moving to New York?" Tai asked ignoring Matt's cheerfulness and question. Matt didn't answer for a few minutes but there were some sounds, like paper moving, in the background.

"Yeah… he told me last night." Matt said sadly.

"He just told Kari." Tai stated with very little emotion.

"How'd she take it?"

"Not to well. She was crying when I left."

"Dude, I am sorry. I knew how much she liked him." Matt said trying to console his friend.

"Yeah… I just wanted to check to see if you knew… I got to go, talk to you later man." Tai said, a quick bye from Matt and the boys hung up.

Tai walked into the bathroom, and took a quick shower and then changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and walked up to Kari's door. He put his head against the door and heard a few sniffles but nothing more. He sighed and put on his shoes and then walked out the door.

Kari winced as she heard the front door slam. She watched as Tai made his way downstairs and began walking up the block. She looked to her messy bedroom, but something caught her eye. Even though it was across the room, somewhat hidden she had seen it. It was a silver frame, that had a heart pattern on the top and bottom, in the picture was Kari and Tk. Kari was smiling with her head against Tk's shoulder. With Tk's arm across her shoulders. His head was resting on her head and he was smiling too. In the back round was a beautiful fountain With an angel shooting an arrow. Kari got up and picked up the picture, and traced their outlines with her finger. She began crying again. She couldn't help it. She placed the picture face down and sat in her desk chair, and softly cried into her hands.

~

I still believe my feelings  
But sometimes I feel too much  
I make believe you're close to me  
But it ain't close enough  
Not nearly close enough   
~

The two weeks had flown by quickly. Kari had tried to bury herself in other activities. Tk had done similar things but they always seemed to find themselves together trying to laugh and have fun. 

The day before Tk had to leave, he had called Kari, and asked her to join him at the park. Kari had change quickly and ran to the park. She found Tk sitting on a bench looking at the lake.

"Hi." She said lightly. Tk looked at her and smiled.

"Hey." He motioned for her to sit next to him. She did as told, and as she sat he put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Thinking…"

"About?" She persisted.

"Missing you." He smiled down at her. She blushed and looked forward to the lake.

"Are you?" Kari asked doubtfully.

"Yeah." Tk said looking back to the lake as well.

"Why am I finding it so hard to believe you?" Kari asked casting her eyes to the solemn flower by the bench.

"Want me to prove it?" Tk said. Kari looked at him and was caught in the sweet kiss. 

Tk kissed her, letting passion and faith take its course. Her lips tasted like raspberries, and cream, obviously from her lip-gloss. And he got dizzy and high from the small kiss.

Kari was trapped. Her body began feeling tingly. Her head was spinning, she was caught in a precious moment. The kiss was over before either of them knew it.

"Do you believe me now?" Tk asked looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

"That… that was my first kiss." Kari said lightly touching her lips.

"Mine too." Tk said looking down at the ground and then back at the lake. They sat there quietly for a few minutes. Trying to take in everything that was going on.

"I believe you." Kari spoke first.

"I am leaving tomorrow at ten. Please come to the airport." Tk asked, searching her eyes.

"I will." Kari said quickly.

"Thank you." Tk said kissing her cheek and then began getting up again. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." She whispered as he began running towards his house. Kari turned to face the lake again. She looked at the blazing red, and orange sky as the sun set. Her body began to shake as sobs took over once again. She just watched as the sun set, not bothering to dry her tears from her face. More tears would come so what is the point.

~

I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time  
Until I next see you smile  
~

Kari rushed through the crowed corridors of the airport. She had cried herself to sleep and woke up late. It was already 9:56, in counting. She dodged people, while apologizing each time. Her long jacket flew around her as she sprinted, and her face was becoming a light pink.

After ten minutes she arrived at the gate. She began panting. She searched the gate for Tk. But she didn't see any Gillian hat, or blonde hair sticking anywhere. She looked around, taking a minute to scan every person at the gate, but she couldn't spot him. Kari gave up and sat in one of the seats, as the hot tears burned her eyes. She viciously wiped them away.

"Hey…" She looked up and Tk stood there.

"Tk? You… you're here." Kari jumped up and tightly hugged him

"Yeah the plane got delayed. It's going up in ten minutes, I have about five minutes to say good bye." Tk said.

"Just enough time." Kari said leaning towards Tk. Their lips met the second time in two days. Kari poured her emotions into the kiss, and received about the same from Tk. 

Their kiss ended, Tk leaned his forehead against her's. He looked into her eyes, trying to memorize everything they said.

"Tk! We have to go!" Tk and Kari's look broke, and they turned to Tk's mother Nancy.

"I am sorry Kari. I love you." Tk said kissing her lightly one more time and walking to the gate.

"I love you too." Kari whispered. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Kari yelled, Tk turned around and smiled and then walked to the gate. Kari watched as he disappeared. 

An hour later and Kari was still sitting at the airport. She was still at the gate sitting and watching the people walk by. She put her head down, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Matt and Tai standing over her.

"What?" She asked shaking Tai's hand off her shoulder.

"You hadn't come home yet, so I decide to make sure you weren't kid napped." Tai stated sitting next to her.

"Kari, please don't feel bad. Tk will come to visit all the time. I talked to Mimi, she said she'd remind Tk to call and write." Matt said.

"I don't care. I am ok! God stop walking on eggshells for me. Just take me home." Kari said getting up and walking away. Tai and Matt just looked at each other and walked behind her.

~

I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath I take  
I'm calling your name   
~

Davis looked at the empty seats next to him. He looked back at the teacher, but his attention was brought back to the empty double desk. The teacher had given them writing assignments. Davis had written half the paper and was just off in lala land. The bell rung, knocking Davis from is daydream like state, and he handed in his half-written paper. He then rushed to the computer lab where Yolei was stilling typing away. Davis tapped on the small door window. Yolei looked to the window and then her watched, and then the clock above the door. She quickly stuffed her stuff in her book bag and ran for the door.

"Davis! What's wrong with you?" 

"A lot." Davis said. Yolei gave him a weird look, he never agreed to her teasing. "Have you talked to Kari since… well since Tk left?" 

"No… I tried yesterday, but Tai said she wasn't feeling well, and not to expect her to be at school tomorrow." Yolei said walking down the steps next to Davis.

"I wish she wouldn't be so unhappy." Davis said turning to walk to the exit of the school.

"Well keep wishing." Yolei stated walking out of site leaving Davis alone to walk home.

Davis began walking the other way. He picked up a stick and began hitting it along the fence as he walked. After about an hour he finally reached home. He walked in and saw Jun on the phone chatting away.

"Jun?" Jun looked and gave a weird look to her brother.

"Hold on… What is it you nimrod?" Jun said covering the bottom of the phone.

"Hurry up, I have an important call to make." Davis said not evening waiting for his sister to respond. He made his way to his room and dumped all his stuff onto his made bed. He sat at his desk and began looking at the various pictures. There were family pictures, ones of him and his dog, a few with the gang, and one in a lightly colored blue frame. It was Tk standing against a wall looking at the camera, with Kari's body facing the camera, but she was leaning with one hand against the wall, and then him sitting right under them. They were smiling. It was Davis' favorite picture. He looked at it and then shook his head. He picked up the phone and heard the dial tone. He dialed the numbers and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello." Kari's voice came on dully.

"Hey Kari it's Davis."

"Hi." Davis' smile lessened a bit.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" Davis asked, hope dripping in his voice.

"I am sorry Davis, but I ma to tired. I'll be at school tomorrow, so I'll talk to you then, if you don't mind." It was more of a command then a question.

"Yeah sure." Davis said hearing the click on the other line he placed down the phone. He quickly dialed another number.

"Hiya!" A perky voice answered.

"Um… is Mimi there?" Davis asked a bit freaked out.

"Of course. MIMI PHONE!" Davis brought the phone away from his ear, and cringed.

"Hello." A much calmer and less pitched voice answered.

"Mimi?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Davis…"

"O hey, I hardly recognize your voice." Mimi stated.

"Yeah me too. Did you talk to Tk yet?" Davis asked looking at the picture again.

"Yeah… last night when he got in. He was pretty depressed, I felt so bad. Why?"

"No, I just wanted to know. Kari didn't come and I just wanted to know if Tk got in safely."

"Yeah… She's doing that bad?" Mimi questioned.

"Think of THAT bad, a thousand times worse."

"Oh jeez. Kinda what I felt…"

"Really." Davis sounded surprised, he had know idea Mimi had felt that way towards someone. "Who?"

"Matt…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Davis shouted jumping from his chair. Matt had never ever mentioned Mimi and Him.

"Yes I am serious. I really liked him… I really do like him."

"But… but…"

"I know the whole Sora thing. Right?"

"Yeah…"

"I told him how I felt and he just kissed me and left. The next ya know I am here dreaming about everything, and I hear from Tai there going out."

"I am so sorry Mimi."

"It's ok, everyone gets a broken heart." Davis heard Mimi breathing harder, he knew she was about to cry. "I gotta go. Bye." Mimi hung up before waiting for a response. 

Davis hung up the phone, and hit his head on the desk. He now had to girls lovesick. Matt and Tai were gonna hurt him, just because he had to go and meddle with Kari and Mimi's love problems. 

~

I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain  
To be by your side  
I'd do anything  
I can't take the distance

~

Kari sat outside on the balcony looking at the rainfall calmly to the ground. It had been a month and a half since he moved away. She had gotten a lot better, it was just days like these, that just called to her. 

She sat on the brass chair with on knee drawn up to her chest. She watched the rain fall on the empty streets, the top on the small buildings. The tapping of them hitting the roof, and the umbrellas of other apartments, made a perfect melody. She didn't expect the rainbow to be there when it stopped raining, or the world to shine as bright as gold. Just to listen to the melodies of the rain.

Tai was in the living room playing, 'Space Invaders' with Matt, Izzy and Joe.

"Ahh! Matt stop shooting at me!" Tai yelled.

"Then what's the point of the game dummy!" Matt yelled back and continued to shoot.

"Hey! I am on you team!" Izzy shouted to Tai.

"Oops." Tai said still trying to concentrate.

"Game Over! Team JK wins!" The screen flashed. Everyone drooped their controls and turned to Joe.

"Haha, well that wasn't so bad!" Joe said smiling. Tai and Matt fell from the couch., while Izzy sat looking shock.

"HE BEAT ME!" The three boys yelled, as Joe gave a nervous smile.

"Is Kari ok?" Joe asked as everyone settled down. Tai looked to the window.

"Yeah… she's been doing a lot better. She hasn't mentioned his name in a week, and hasn't cried for any apparent reason in two. Just rainy days get her like that." Tai said putting away the game.

"I talked to Tk last night." Izzy said straightening the pillows.

"How is he?" Matt asked.

"He's ok. He loves the school, and got on the basketball team. He wanted me to say to you guys. He said he'll try and get in touch with you next week." The last comment was directed to Matt.

"Yeah, our schedules are just busy." Matt said sitting on the recliner. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tai got up and opened it to reveal a soaking Mimi.

"Mimi?"

"Yes, I got here an hour ago and since Sora forgot about me I decide to come here." Her brown hair was dripping wet, and had formed clumped curls. Her pair of jeans and tank top were also soaked, and the tank top was very much see through.

"One, would you like a sweat shirt, two, what are you doing here?" Tai said letting her in.

"Yes to one, I'll tell ya in a minute to two." Tai raced and got her a navy blue sweatshirt.

"Thank you." Mimi said as Tai handed her the sweatshirt. They both walked into the living room, and Tai laid out a towel for her to sit on.

"Mimi?!" Matt, Izzy, and Joe stated surprised.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Matt said.

"My father and Mother are getting a divorced I was forced into coming here so I wouldn't have to be part of all the legal stuff. Since Sora forgot about me I decide to catch a ride here." Mimi said motioning to the apartment.

"Your gonna catch a cold…" Joe said throwing her a blanket. 

"Thanks. I forgot how cold it was down here." Mimi said wrapping the blankets around her slim form.

"My dad is on a business trip, and my mom is visiting her grandmother. So you can stay here for as long as you want." Tai stated from the floor.

"Thanks Tai. You're the best!" Mimi said smiling. "Where's Kari?" 

"Outside, thinking."

"Better question. How's she doing?" 

"A lot better." Tai said smiling.

"A month and a half… pretty good, it must have taken me… a year at least."

"And who were you trying to forget?" Izzy asked with the curiosity look. 

"I wasn't trying to forget… more like forgive. And it was no one." Mimi said walking to the slider.

"No one?" Matt whispered.

"No one…" Mimi said looking at him. Matt gave a hurt face and then turned to the boys. Who gave him odd looks.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

Mimi shut the slider and saw Kari just staring off the balcony. She was a bit wet from the wind carrying the raindrops, but she seemed ok.

"Hey." Mimi said smiling and bringing a chair closer to Kari.

"Hi… Mimi?" Kari said looking at her wet friend.

"Yeah, I had to come here. My parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh I am sorry Mimi." Kari said hugging her friend.

"It's not that big of a deal." Mimi said watching the rain with Kari.

"I use to always wish for a rainbow at the end of a storm. Because a rainbow meant the everything would be ok. No matter where you were." Kari said looking at the drops fall.

"When I was little girl, my grandmother would always tell me the same story. Rain is when the princess of the skies, would cry for her lost love. And as long as she cried, the more time her love had to find her. And if there was a rainbow it meant the princess and her lover were closer to each other." Mimi said her eyes closed. "I always wish that a rainbow would come, for the princess and her love. But I learned that the princess and her love would never find each other…"

"Why?" Kari questioned, getting into the story.

"Because the tears are what gives the earth it's flare, and lives. And if they ever come together, then the princess will never cry again, and that's impossible." Mimi said. Kari looked from her friend back to the rain.

"Do you believe in that?" 

"I had at one time. But as I got older I just stop thinking about it." Mimi stated.

"Oh." Kari said, and looked back again at the sullen rain.

~

I will go the distance  
I will go the miles  
That's how much you mean to me

~  


Mimi and Kari were watching the basketball game. Since Kari had a week off from school, and Mimi's dad wanted to thank Tai and Kari's parents. He invited Kari for the week, to their house. 

Kari watched as Tk scored a point, and high-five one of his friends. She gave a sigh and screamed along with the other fans.

"Having fun?" Mimi shouted over all the yelling.

"Definitely! I owe you!" Kari said giggling.

"No you don't! Think of it as an early birthday present!" Mimi laughed along with Kari.

"Go Tk!!!" Kari and Mimi shouted together. Tk heard them and gave them a thumbs up.

The game was over shortly and Kari and Mimi made their way down to the guy's locker room.

"No autographs! Please!" Shouted one of the basketball guys. Girls were surrounding them, especially for Tk. But luckily he caught sight of the girls and came up to them.

"Hey Mimi. Hey Kari." He said kissing them both on the cheek. The other girls got jealous but turned to the other players.

"So are we still going to dinner?" Mimi asked, smiling.

"Sure are!" Tk said as he took Kari's hand and leaded her out to the parking lot. 

"Your school is huge!" Kari said laughing.

"Yep, three floors. But you get use to it." The tree laughed as they waited for Tk's mom.

"I am really glad you came Kari." Tk said looking at her bright eyes.

"So am I." Kari leaned up and kissed Tk. Who wasn't the least surprise.

"Do you guys have to do that? In front of me?" Mimi said her hands on her hips.

"Oops Sorry Mimi." They said together.

Finally Tk's mom came and they made their way to the restaurant. It was an ordinary little dinner, dimly lit. They sat and ordered.

"So… How's life?" Tk said directed more to Kari then Mimi.

"Good, good. Everyone misses you a lot though." Tk smiled and looked at Mimi, who was looking down. Tk motioned to Kari. Kari also looked at Mimi. Kari's face fell. "Not as much as they miss Mimi though." Mimi lifted her head and saw Kari's smiling face.

"Are you serious?" Mimi said laughing, slightly hitting Kari. Kari and Tk just joined in laughing

Soon enough the food came and they were all enjoying their meals. Kari and Tk were sharing a pasta dish, while Mimi was having a small salad.

The week was almost gone, but the long walks on the beach, and watching the sunset, and the fancy diners, had made the week magical, and special. But finally it was time for Kari to leave. But it was different now. Kari was the one going on a plane, not to be seen by Mimi or Tk for a long time.

"Oh Kari, I am gonna miss you! Don't forget to call." Mimi said tears lightly coming down her face. She gave a friend a hug and moved to the side. Tk came up and kissed Kari, putting in feeling and warmth.

"You'll be ok right?" Tk asked. Kari nodded, her eyes glassy from unshed tears. "I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." Kari said and kissed his cheek. "Bye you guys!" Kari said walking with the small duffel bag to the gate. "Bye" She whispered.

Mimi went and hugged Tk. She watched as Kari left and then, the two made their way back to their own homes.

~

I can't take the distance  
I can't take these miles  
I can't take the time  
Until I next see you smile  
~

It's been a year since that faithful day. Kari and Tk both had to move on. Kari began going out with a new kid who transferred to her school. And Tk began to go out with some girl in his history class. 

Kari walked alone down to the lake. She had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a purple sundress with a pink rose design all around it. She stopped at the bench where Tk first kissed her. She sat down and watched as the sun slid quietly down. 

"Is this seat taken?" Kari looked up and was met with blue eyes. She smiled.

"No not yet." Tk sat down and looked at Kari.

"You've grown up." He said.

"You did too." She said countering. They sat in silence, just letting memories take over. Kari looked at Tk. He was a little bit taller, and was much more muscular. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. Kari found herself blushing slightly.

"When did you get here" Kari asked looking at the lake.

"Last night. Mimi invited me down with her."

"I am glad." Kari said. The moments went by leaving the two to sit and dwindle their time.

"I love you…" Tk said looking at Kari.

"I love you too." Kari wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Tk and Kari ended their kiss, and then leaned their heads together. They glazed into each other eyes. 

"How long would you wait for me?" Kari said.

"Forever." Tk said and kissed her again. Once their second kiss had finished the got more comfortable on the bench. Kari leaned against Tk, as he put his arm on her shoulders.

"Guess what?" Tk said smiling.

"What?" Kari giggled.

"I am coming home." 

~

I can't take the distance   
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath  
I take I'm calling your name  
I can't take the distance

~

Danielle: OMG! I have know Idea where all that came from!!! 16 frickin Pages!!!!!!!!!!!! Dear god! I have my MUSE BACK!!!!!!!! No not really.…….

Tk: Can we shut the song off now

Danielle: {Says in really denomic voice} NO!

Tk: Ok, ok chill….

Danielle: I listened to the song the entire time I wrote this., and the story took me two days to finish. Nine hours altogether. Ugh I feel sick. That and I had a really bad bad phone conversation with someone. So ugh!!! Anyway I hope you all like me story. R&R and ttyl. Byebyez!!!!!!

Tk: Bye…. Now Danielle for a second Takari!

Danielle: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 


End file.
